Wicked
by witcheypoo
Summary: The year is nineteen eighty six. A year of sex drugs and Vampires. Twenty four year old Raven will discover a ghastly secret. Rated for swearing and Mature themes.


A/N: So I'm back, I have deleted all my old stories. Sorry to all my readers (If I had any). I will be writing a lot more better stories. I hope you all enjoy, and please constrictive criticism is well welcome, and reviews. Please, please review. I will be forever great full to people who do that for me. So anyways, back to the story this takes place before the movie. I do not own; "The Lost Boys" I only own Raven and all the other original characters of mine, and before I forget this WILL NOT be a romance, it is strictly friendship, there may be some sex though ;), but without further a due I present; "Wicked"

"Wicked, a tale of the supernatural"

1975-

The news traveled fast, a young chemist found dead in her California home due to a Heroin overdose. She was survived only by her twelve year old daughter. No family members to take care of her; Except for one. A mysterious man named Max.

A dorky man he was. He was six feet with short brown hair. Deep set brown eyes that seemed to gleam with mystery and knowledge beyond his years. He looked about forty five but acted much older like he knew all the secrets of the world.

He scared me to be honest. He didn't look scary, but something about him struck fear into me. Maybe it was the way he talked in a deep loud voice, the way people looked at him or how he was the only one the scary young men on the bored walk listened to. I wouldn't find out why until much later.

1986-

"Don't be such an asshole David!" Paul yelled

David looked at him with a look that could melt ice.

"What was that?" he replied not taking his eyes off the fire roaring in the middle of the cave.

Paul opened and then closed his mouth realizing what he said.

"Nothing" he mumbled

"That's what I thought" David said

I didn't even know what the boys were fighting about. Lately Paul and David had been at each other's throats. I couldn't tell you why. Vampires were an interesting species, And After eleven years I hadn't figured it out.

"Hey raven how was the boyfriend's?" Marco Asked

"Much the same" I huffed

"I don't know why you don't just break up with him" Paul said taking a swig of his beer.

"I can't just end four years. You guys aren't even human, you wouldn't even know" I replied grabbing the beer from Paul.

David chuckled from the sagging couch in the corner of the cave.

"What's so funny?" I snapped

"Nothing" Paul replied, Giving David a warning look.

The boys looked at each other. The look I have grown to love over the years; feeding time. The only time I got some peace and quiet away from the boys. Don't get me wrong I love them just as the next little sister, but they were a huge pain in my ass.

"Do you want you come with us Raven? Dwayne asked.

"I'm okay, have fun feeding, if you bring a girl back I'll go to my room" I laughed.

Paul gave me thumbs up and a shit eating grin, I could almost read his mind.

"Perverts!" I yelled watching their figures disappear into the darkness.

When I knew the boys were gone, I grabbed the nearby spell book.

The old book had been a source of comfort for me since I was eleven years old and my mom went downhill completely. I would sit in the basement and read the old spells and charms while I heard my mom screaming upstairs.

She screamed of a man with red eyes coming to get her, Wicked Witches Syndrome. That's what my Grandma and Aunt used to call it, Happens to the best of them. My mom started getting into drugs and it eventually caught up with her, ending her life.

A cloud of dust plumed up from the old parchment as I opened it. It was like a plume of good memories. I flipped to my favorite spell, my mother's favorite spell and my grandma's, the karma spell. It basically made the subject of the spell break into a nasty rash. Very good for people you don't like. I used it on Max once, And David.

A cool breeze blew in from one of the openings in the cave. It picked up the pages as if it had come alive. The book fell open to a withered page. "The Past Spell"

"Used to bring shadows of the past back to life" I read out loud.

I had never seen this spell before, It had scribbled drabble all over it. What looked like my mother's hurried cursive. Words like; End, Victim, Crazy, and death. As I looked closer I could see the page had almost been torn out it was hanging on by a single thread. I slammed the book shut and threw it back under the old couch in a scared frenzy I decided to go find the boys.

It didn't take much to find them, they were chatting up two slutty looking blonde sisters. I waited in the shadows of the bored walk and the crowd, Careful not to interrupt anything.

I watched what looked like the oldest of the blondes shake her head warily After Paul said something to her. The youngest one gave her a pleading look, a look of impatience crossed her face and she shook her head.

I focused my attention on her.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I said in my head

She looked up at me and I gazed right into her soul.

"They won't hurt you"

The girl nodded to Paul and I watched them walk to the dark part of the beach sealing their fate.

"What a great sister you are" David chuckled coldly in my head.

"Anything for you."

I smirked, "and bring me her outfit when you're finished, it's cute"

David chuckled.

The boys met me at the carousal after they finished there fuck and feeding.

"I thought you didn't want to come" Dwayne said

"I felt like having a little fun I was bored, plus that chick was asking for it" I smirked

David pulled a pack of smokes out of his coat pocket. He handed one to me.

"I love how evil you are" Marco quipped putting his arm around me.

A/N: I can't believe I just finished my first Chapter. Please show me some love and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
